


apple pies and love

by StarlightVixxen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: this is for a writing contest. just a bit of a ramble :)Wonho is 7Minhyuk is 6Hyungwon is 5Jooheon is 2Changkyun is 1





	apple pies and love

The cool air is crisp and refreshing as the sounds of childrens laughter ring out from the parking lot of the apple orchard. Shownu and Kihyun decided that since they both had a day off together for once, it would be a good time to take a mini family vacation. After looking around online they found out about this apple orchard that welcomes families to come pick their own apples. So after packing everyone up, they headed out to the orchard. The three older children were running around chasing each other while Shownu got Jooheon strapped onto himself in the carrier and Kihyun strapped Changkyun into his carrier. 

"Hey, you three lets get going." Kihyun calls out to the three older kids running around them. The three boys came running back to their parents, Wonho being the oldest of the boys took the diaper bag from Kihyun and fell into step with him. Minhyuk and Hyungwon fell into step with Shownu. They went in and met with staff to learn how to pick the apples properly before going out into the orchard. Once in the orchard, the older kids start running around and playing among the trees. Kihyun watched them for a few minutes with love in his eyes for his family. He turned and noticed Jooheon was making grabby hands at the apples that Shownu was picking, causing him to chuckle. After just a few hours they have a large basket full of beautiful red apples. Jooheon is now walking in between Wonho and Hyungwon holding their hands, while Shownu carries the large basket of apples to the car.

 While on the drive home, the boys asked what they were going to do with all the apples they picked. Kihyun said that he was going to make an apple pie for dessert and the left over apples would be made into applesauce and apple butter. The boys were excited for this, they loved their moms homemade applesauce and apple butter. Shownu decided on the way home to stop and get some pizzas to take home and eat. He knew Kihyun would have a lot work to do with the apples and didn't want to stress him with having to cook food for the family also. Kihyun gave him a look of appreciation when he came out with the pizzas. The rest of the ride home was enjoyed with singing and talking. Wonho and Minhyuk made sure the younger kids  got into the house, while Kihyun carried the pizzas and Shownu the apples. 

They enjoyed their pizza dinner and afterwards the children took their turns getting ready for bed, while at this time Kihyun diligently worked on the apples and got the pie in the oven. He had two crockpots going, one with applesauce and one with apple butter. When all the baths were done, they sat back at the table where Kihyun had the pie cut up and plated for each of them. Each pie piece had a large scoop of vanilla ice cream with it. Jooheon and Changkyun was fed small bites from their parents, while the other boys enjoyed their pieces. Once finished the boys took their plates to the kitchen and headed to bed. Shownu got the two youngest to bed while Kihyun washed the few dishes, afterwards going to the living room to quietly turn on the tv.

Shownu came back into the living room and sat down with Kihyun. wrapping him in his arms and planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

"This was a wonderful day today, thank you so much for planning it Ki."

"Your welcome. It was a great day with the kids. Today was a day overflowing with love for the family." Kihyun replied

They enjoyed the quiet for a little bit longer before heading off to bed, to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
